


The Silent Death

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [36]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: The Silent Fang stand in the way of getting to Skolas. Aaron and Spencer go to hunt them down to find Skolas and to stop House of Wolves from adding another House to theirs.





	The Silent Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future
> 
> **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Forsaken, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14
> 
> **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material.
> 
> **Beta** : Grammarly

"Before I 'earned' my post as the 'Queen's Emissary,' I served her in the Reef Wars. The Silent Fang are assassins, killers. Real charmers." Petra's tone made Spencer laugh, so Aaron looked over at him as he was settling the ship down to drop them off. "During the war, they went after our commanders. They'll do the same to the House of Devils. Variks and I know all their tricks, though. We'll get 'em."

"That's good," Aaron said. Someone who knew all of an attacking forces tricks was always needed. Aaron had been that person when the Iron Lords had destroyed the Warlords. "We are almost out of the ship."

The Divide in the Cosmodrome looked as it ever did, run over with Fallen and yet brokenly beautiful at the same time. Aaron hadn't got to spend a lot of time in the Divide yet, and it was an area that he didn't know well at all. His own excursion into the Cosmodrome had been short, and then he was taken into Rasputin's custody. Aaron wished that he could remember more of that part, but his mind had been on other things. He wasn't sure if he didn't really remember what had happened at the Cosmodrome or his brain was suppressing it. Aaron knew that not a lot of life was remembered by Guardians after they came back. Aaron's perfect recall of it all was very strange compared to others. Spencer's recall was less astounding as he had memory issues but then again his brain and it's ability to remember everything was at war with what Guardians were.

The Traveler created Guardians ad Aaron had to wonder if it had done so before and the experiment failed. Guardians fought battles to protect the Traveler and their own way of life, but if the memories of before were too intruding and duties split, Aaron could understand the near wiping away of them all. It was apparently not doing a one hundred percent job on that, but then again, Aaron had no understanding of the Traveler. Yes, he had seen it in the sky, but his father had near worshiped the damned thing, and Aaron's revulsion of that act had been one of the more prominent detractors that Aaron had of his father before he had understood what his father was.

Spencer's worship of the Traveler was different. Aaron had seen him talking to the necklace, and Aaron didn't wonder if that was more a product of Spencer's love of his mother than a worship of the Traveler. Spencer prayed to the Traveler for information which was closer to what the Traveler was than anything else. Still, Aaron never asked, and Spencer never offered, and he never asked Aaron to join him.

"We think they're gathering at the Cosmodrome gates," Petra said as both Aaron and Spencer transmatted down to the best spot where they weren't going to get shot by the Fallen. "Best we find them before they do what they do best. Watch your back."

"We will," Spencer said. He turned and looked out at the area where most of the Fallen was. It was pure dumb luck that they had not been seen when they were dropping down into the area, but the Fallen were not that alert at the moment. It had been a while since Guardians had been in this area, so they were living with a false sense of security. Aaron felt like going out and maybe stopping them from feeling that feeling for much longer, but he didn't. He instead turned the direction that G.A.R.C.I.A. was pointing them in and started that way.

Spencer was right behind Aaron for a few steps, but as Aaron ducked around a slab of concrete that was covering the door from being seen unless one was close, he felt that Spencer had stopped.

"Spencer?" Aaron asked.

"This is the way, isn't G.A.R.C.I.A.?" Spencer asked.

"Yes," G.A.R.C.I.A. answered.

"Okay, then let's go on." Spencer walked around Aaron to head into the tunnel that was on the other side of the concrete.

Aaron thought about asking, but he didn't. Spencer and G.A.R.C.I.A. would tell him when it was time. Aaron understood emotions and sometimes memories taking over. He understood not always being ready to discuss or even think about those memories. Aaron would bide his time, and when Spencer was ready, he would tell him about whatever memory he had of this area.

The tunnel had fans that were not working at either end. One was spinning a little, but that was from the breeze from the cold air more than anything else, Aaron assumed. It was a short tunnel and ended at an opening. They cross through a hole that had been ripped in the screen that stopped creatures of old from creeping into the tunnel and getting through.

"In the war, I lead an attack on the Fang during the Cybele Uprising. We managed to kill or capture most of them. The only reason we won, I think."

Inside the room, there were Fallen inside. Vandals and Dregs. It was interesting to see them react so quickly after the ones who were outside did not, even with the ship dropping them off. Still, Aaron approached with caution drawing his Hand Cannon before even looking fully into the room. Spencer had his Pulse rifle out and was laying into the Elder Vandals that were in the room.

Aaron still didn't understand what made a Vandal and Elder Vandal. He wondered if the Elder Vandal had walked away from a fight of any kind with a Guardian. Or had just hit a certain age though, with the way that Vandals and Dregs were thrown at Guardians as cannon fodder, Aaron didn't wonder if they were just ones that were promoted to a commander of sorts position.

There were not a lot of Vandals or Dregs in the room, so it was the work of minutes before they were heading through to the far side of the room and down more hallways. Aaron knew that the place was Russian, but the whole facility seemed cold. Aaron followed Spencer as he led them through. Aaron was used to following behind Spencer, but this felt different. It seemed less like Spencer was following G.A.R.C.I.A.'s directions and was going by memory.

Spencer stopped after turning a corner, and Spencer nearly ran into him. Aaron looked to the side of his head, and he saw the trip mines that were everywhere along the corridor.

"Have at," Spencer said as he sidestepped Aaron and backed up enough to where he could be clear of the trip mines when Aaron set them off.

They moved through the rest of the trip mine area very slowly to make sure that there were no other things waiting for them anywhere. Around the next corner was more trip mines and Aaron raised up his Sniper Rifle to take them out from a distance. He was looking through it when movement happened in the scope, closer movement than he would have liked. Aaron dropped his Rifle just as Spencer burst around him and then the Stealth Vandal was dropping dead with its throat slit. Spencer looked at him, and even though Aaron couldn't see his face, he knew the look on that was there on it.

"What? You are better and seeing and hearing them," Aaron said, and it was the damned truth. There were sometimes that Aaron never realized that one was there and then it was dead. Spencer had better senses when it came to enemies. Guardians were generally no better than plain humans, and Awoken did not have better senses either, not the normal five senses. Whatever gave them their preternatural abilities seemed to have given Spencer more of other things as well.

"You don't even check before sticking your eye in that damned thing," Spencer said, but he moved forward to where he was halfway between where the trip mines were and Aaron. Aaron raised up his Sniper Rifle and took aim again. Beyond the trip, mines were more Vandals, and Aaron started to fire at them before taking out the trip mines. They were stuck on the other side of it and couldn't get through until the mines were down, so Aaron didn't see a reason to drop the mines until they were dead.

"Variks, why have the Devils deployed so many traps?" Petra asked over the comms.

"Devils can detect comm signals as well as we can. They...they know." Variks didn't sound worried or anxious at all though that could just be Aaron not understand his speech patterns yet. "The Wolves have their scent."

"I'd be laying more than just damned mines if Wolves had my scent and were hunting me," Spencer said, but he kept on moving. Aaron followed behind stopping when Spencer did, not seeing what had stopped him. Not until Spencer raised up his Scout Rifle and fired. Aaron watched a ball shoot up into the air and start to beep before Spencer took it out. He looked and saw a few other red lights on the ground, and Spencer did the same thing to them that he had the first. Aaron felt the impact on his shield and turned to find where the shot came from. He found an Elder Vandal on the other side of the facility and raised his Rifle to take aim and kill him. Aaron watched his head explode and felt a little bit better about that.

Aaron turned to find that Spencer the way cleared for them, at least of mines. Spencer rushed across the wire bridge that was leading them where House of Devils was trying to make a stand against House of Wolves. Aaron knew that cutting off the lower branches were needed while more information on Skolas was being searched for.

More Vandals and a few Tracer shanks were blocking their way forward, but after a few minutes, those were all dead. On the other side of them was more traps, the trip mines, and the damned floating orbs were mixed together.

Aaron was the first around a corner at the end of the mines, he heard the sound of a Stealth Vandal coming at him and found that distortion that showed him where it was. It went right through a trip mine and launched itself at Aaron. Aaron raised his gun up and fired without aiming. He waited for the second one and found that it was right behind. Aaron fired, the shield dropped, and he was able to aim at the head. There were mines on the other side of the hallway, and Aaron was getting really tired of them.

The hallways darkened, and it was easier to see the circle orbs and stop them from doing whatever the hell they did. Aaron didn't want to find out, at least not that day. Still, he hoped that it didn't explode and damage.

"We are almost out," Spencer said. The tone he was using was on that Aaron knew well, Spencer had a lot on his mind, and Aaron could bet money that it wasn't anything to do with the enemies they were fighting or the mines. Aaron wondered if it had to do with whatever was on the other side of the wall.

"Good," Aaron said to let Spencer know that he had heard him.

"The Fang probably helped Skolas escape, but rumor has it the Queen gave him to the Nine." Petra paused to let the words sink in and then continued. "How did the Fang get Skolas past... them?"

"Who are the Nine?" Aaron asked. He figured that Spencer knew or at least knew a little about them. Spencer had been spending off his free time on the Reef learning the history of his people that he has missed. Reading Mara's journals and all of the data compiled on and by the Awoken while he had been dead.

"The Nine are the enigmatic rulers of the 'Jovians,' the worlds and people beyond the Solar System's asteroid belt. They reside deep within an alternate dimension in spacetime, the Unknown Space." Spencer's tone was careful, and Aaron knew that he knew more than that but was balancing what he wanted Petra to know that he knew. Aaron knew that it wasn't him that was making Spencer keep his words to himself, not this time.

"You are learning much at our home, Guardian Reid," Petra said, and her tone wasn't one of happiness. It sounded like she wasn't that happy about Spencer knowing so much.

Aaron had not had the chance to talk to Petra much outside of missions that she ran. Aaron wasn't sure if he liked the way that she ran her missions better than the Vanguard did. No one could top Cayde-6 and his commentary, but Petra tried to keep it light. Spencer pushed past Aaron as they got to a very narrow area. It was no bigger than a doorway. He watched Spencer's back as they started down the short steps there.

"We're detecting... yes, Wolf comms just beyond the wall." Petra sounded a little giddy at that and Aaron could understand how she felt on that. "That has to be the Fang. Eyes up, Guardian."

"You've been spending too much time with G.A.R.C.I.A.," Spencer said, and his tone was full of laughter even if his body language had no humor in it.

"She's a very intelligent little machine. The other Guardians that I have had contact with don't let their Ghosts have that much freedom."

"It's because our G.A.R.C.I.A.s were the last two to bond with Guardians. They are used to doing things their own way. I wouldn't dream of changing her." Aaron was honest with those words. He very much felt that way about G.A.R.C.I.A. and her autonomy on her own comings and goings.

"Though the disappearing for her and Morgan's version of sex is creepy," Spencer said.

Aaron reached out with the muzzle of his Rifle and pushed at his lover as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Spencer knew exactly what Aaron thought about that relationship and whatever they did during it.

"Hey," Aaron said.

"What?" Petra asked.

"Aaron doesn't like to think about whatever Morgan and our Ghosts get up to with him."

"Is Morgan and all six of the G.A.R.C.I.A.s in a relationship?" Petra asked.

"Yes," Aaron and Spencer said at the same time.

"Oh, well that's..." Petra trailed off as she inhaled over the comms.

"Never look at any of them the same will you?" Aaron asked.

"Hey, now!" G.A.R.C.I.A. said as she appeared in front of Aaron's face.

"Wondered where you were."

"Keeping an eye on the comms. Not discussing the sex like of two friends."

"More like seven," Spencer said.

G.A.R.C.I.A. turned around and rushed forward, her body crashing off of Spencer's helmet. Spencer's appeared in front of him and was glaring as much as G.A.R.C.I.A. could that was.

The darkness of the hallways gave way to brightness, but it was natural light. Aaron blinked his eyes even with the covering on the helmet because it was bright as hell outside. The ground was near wholly white, and the sun was shining brightly. The next thing that Aaron took in was the hundreds of very rusted cars that were littered everywhere. It was like it was a car graveyard.

"So this is the actual Cosmodrome?" Aaron asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes."

"Prentiss's mission is over, and she's back safe in the Reef with Prince Uldren's Crow in hand and alive as well," Petra said as a Fallen drop ship broke orbit and started toward them. Aaron readied his weapon and nodded his head, even though he knew that Petra couldn't see that. There were Fallen headed toward them and more coming off of that dropship. Aaron raised his Scout Rifle and started to pick at the Dregs that were trying to stay hidden, leaving Spencer to take care of the Vandals that were coming toward them.

Aaron crouched to his haunches when the Fallen were all dead. There was no that it was all that was going to be coming. This whole area was a dead zone, and it wasn't worth fighting over unless this was the last stand of House of Devils. Aaron looked at the Fallen that he was killing and saw that they were House of Wolves. Then this was just the invading force. Aaron felt like helping the Devils wasn't a good thing, but it was better to take out the Wolves now before they got bigger. Stopping the Wolves from getting any bigger was the whole point of this. Later on, Aaron and Spencer could figure out how Skolas got out and if the Nine did have a hand in it.

"How do you want to do this?"

"I'll stay here and guard this doorway," Aaron said.

"Good. I'll go out and engage everyone who tries to get near you. Watch my back."

"Always."

Spencer started toward where enemies were being dropped again and began to engage them. Aaron was very glad that he never worried too much about Spencer and fighting. Spencer had proven himself to be a good fighter before Aaron had entered the picture. Morgan had made sure of that before Spencer was ever allowed anywhere. It was an interesting thing to see, Spencer fighting. He swapped from guns to knives, or swords with ease. Aaron just wondered what exactly had turned them into Awoken that had turned Spencer into such a fighter. He hadn't asked because the nightmares were not all from the Hive or anything else that had happened to Spencer since he had come back to life.

Aaron found a place that he could stay that would give him shelter but also let him see. They looked like old bus stop shelters even though this area never had them. He wondered what else they could have been used for. Aaron watched as Reaver Captains were dropped as well as Servitors were dropped down to try and take out Spencer. Aaron sighted the area, trying to help pick off as much as he could even though sometimes it was only Dregs. Spencer stopped as a Servitor backed up away from him.

Spencer was deathly still for a few seconds before he holstered his Sidearm and drew both of his swords as a Stealth Vandal jumped at him. It wasn't until Aaron got a good look at that he realized it wasn't Stealth Vandals. It was a Silent Fang member. Spencer held his own against him, and Aaron started to fire more and more at the Fallen that were trying to creep in and jump Spencer from behind. Aaron kept an eye on his tracker to make sure that no enemies were coming around behind him s as well.

"I've got your six, Hotch," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"Good." Aaron relaxed in his stance to really work on taking out the Fallen. Spencer was still engaged with a Silent Fang member, but at a glance, he realized that it was not the same one. There was a dead body of one on the ground behind Spencer and two more that he was fighting. Spencer was near dancing as he fought the two Silent Fang members. Aaron frowned because he had never seen Spencer move like that before. Though Aaron had never watched him fight with his swords like that.

Aaron wondered for a few seconds if there was a set like that somewhere in the armory or long lost that had been with him when he died or in his ship. Aaron would have to see about getting a better set constructed for Spencer before leaving the Reef. The metal and design used for the knives he carried would be good.

Spencer was like a God of Death in those moments. Aaron didn't do anything but watch him through the scope of his Rifle until a Dreg started to rush at Spencer. Aaron took aim and killed it before starting to work on the Vandals and the Dregs that were watching the fight. Aaron remembered something that Spencer had talked about that he had read in a book that was from long ago. "There is only one god, and His name is Death. And there is only one thing we say to Death: 'not today.'" Spencer had laughed when he read that. Aaron though hadn't understood most of everything else that Spencer talked about when it came to the series. It was something about turning a throne into a game.

Aaron listened close for more dropships, but none came. He waited to see who else was going to pop up.

Their comm filled with noise and then Aaron could make out the sound of something. It sounded like very guttural and upset speech. Fallen speech at that.

"That was the leader of the Fang. He just called you a... well... it was an insult." Variks sounded like he was a little happy about that.

"Oh, I understood that word if nothing else out of what he said." Spencer was panting as he spoke. He was looking around like he was looking for something and was just missing it. There had to be another Silent Fang member there. Aaron raised up his Sniper Rifle again and tried to track the Silent Fang. There was nothing that Aaron could seen, but if the Fang wasn't moving, he was invisible. It was just a moment later that Spencer spun around his swords crossed in front of his chest, he slid them down each other and shoved up. Aaron watched him kick out, and the blur happened before Spencer jerked the sword from the Fallen's hands. Aaron could see it appear as if from thin air and then Spencer was driving both of his swords down into the chest of the Silent Fang member.

Spencer jerked his swords free and used what cloth he could find to clean his swords off before putting them up.

"I think we are done here."

"Nice Work!" Petra sounded shocked but also a little in awe. "You've denied Skolas the House of Devils, but there's another Fallen House on Earth. I'd be willing to bet he's going after the Kings next."

"I agree, but until they make a move, we are going back to the Reef," Spencer said.

"Oh, I agree. You need to spend time with Jack, and Prince Uldren's Crow brought back some information."

"Good. We will see you when we see you." Aaron checked over his Sniper Rifle and slung it back over his shoulder after restocking the ammo. He did the same for each of his guns before looking to where Spencer was. Or had been as Spencer was not there anymore. Aaron looked around and finally found him up the hill a little standing at a car. Aaron slowly walked toward him. Aaron frowned as there was nothing in the car. "Spencer?"

"This is where I died, and this is where I was reborn."

"Oh. Like inside the car?" Aaron asked.

"Yes."

"I wasn't supposed to be down here alone, and this area is in the control of the Fallen so no Guardians had ever come here but I was desperate, and I was being drawn here," G.A.R.C.I.A. said as she appeared at Spencer's head. She seemed to settle on his shoulder. Spencer reached up and patted her on the head.

There was silence for a few minutes before Spencer crouched down and dug his hand under the car. Aaron watched as he crouched down even further and his whole arm disappeared under the car. He grinned and jerked back. Aaron heard a ripping noise and then Spencer was coming out with something wrapped in a nearly destroyed blanket, or what looked like it might have been a blanket. Aaron watched as Spencer unwrapped it. It was staff. Spencer pressed a button on it, and it extended to nearly six foot.

"It was the gift for the Humans. Awoken made staff for protection. It can be used by children and kept short. It will hold an electrical charge and discharge it when it's shoved into someone. I hid it when I was dying and forgot about it until I was coming out here. Seems that not all of my memories of my life before are back. Still, I'll ask Mara what she wants to do with it." Spencer looked up at Aaron. "Ready?"

"Yes," Aaron said. He nodded at G.A.R.C.I.A., and he settled in to wait for the ship to come and get them. It wasn't going to be long and then they would be heading home. Stepping up, Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer and pressed their helmets together. Until they were on the ship, Aaron didn't want to take it off. He could wait to give Spencer that kind of comfort. They would have time while flying back to the Reef

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on Facebook, [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueen) & my writing page is [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueenlair).


End file.
